my first and only love
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: nanoha perdio la memoria a los diez ¿que pasara cuando se reencuentren seis años despues? ¿se acordara de fate? leanlo…. nanofate
1. el reencuentro

MSLN no me pertenece ni sus personajes si fuera así abrían más nanofate

Bueno pues este fic se me ocurrió de repente en una locura pero no me maten

Normal: conversaciones  
cursiva: pensamientos y recuerdos

:::%&%$#&#:::

**MY FIRST AND ONLY LOVE**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

_Por que la vida se empeña en mantenernos lejos nanoha te amo…._

**Flashback**

"f_ate-chan ¿estaremos juntas siempre?"_

_"claro nanoha es una promesa" una promesa que jamás cumplí pero…_

_"te amo fate-chan"_

_"yo también nanoha yo también"_

**Fin del flashback**

_Desde ese día jure que jamás volvería a romper una promesa y menos a ella_

**Flashback**

_"déjenme ver a nanoha"_

_"NO… eres mala influencia para ella además esta es mi casa y demando que te retires"_

_"que soy mala influencia para ella no pues esta bien pero yo estoy segura que nanoha no aprueba esto por que yo soy feliz a su lado como ella lo es al mío"_

_"niña tonta aléjate de ella"_

_yo solo Salí corriendo sus padres no me querían ver cerca de ella que podía hacer ahora_

**Fin del flashback**

_Tiempo después volví a su casa pero ahí ya no vivía nadie se avían mudado y ya no la volví a ver_…

**6 años después**

_Hasta hoy; ahí estaba parada pero ya no era la niña torpe que conocí cuando teníamos 10 años no ahora era toda una señorita por lo visto de sociedad estaba hermosa me aventure a saludarla después de todo éramos las mismas ¿no?_

"hola nanoha"

"mm hola…etto ¿quien eres?"

"ha ha ha nanoha deja de jugar...nanoha enserio ¿no te acuerdas de mi?" primero pensé que era una broma pero por su expresión parecía que en verdad no sabia quien era yo

"nanoha ya tengo las entra… ¿testarossa?"

"si la misma que viste y calza al menos tu si te acuerdas"

"ustedes ¿se conocen?"

"etto si vivía cerca de mi casa cuando éramos pequeños pero nanoha tenemos que irnos la película esta apunto de empezar lo siento nos tenemos que ir"

"ustedes ¿están saliendo?"

"Si es algo normal soy su prometido"

"claro entonces no le quito mas su tiempo me voy adiós"

Salí corriendo pues no quería que me vieran llorar si no hubiera roto mi promesa no hubiera pasado esto.

**Pov nanoha**

"entonces ya tengo las entradas vamos nanoha"

"esa chica… parecía muy triste"

"¿enserio? yo no lo note"

"oh tal ves fue mi imaginación" nos dirigimos a ver la película de la cual ni me entere pues no le preste atención salimos del cine y yuuno me fue a dejar a casa al llegar fui directo a mi habitación no me acordaba de esa chica pero algo dentro de mi decía que esa chica era importante para mi pero ¿Quién era esa chica? Y por acto de magia me vino un recuerdo

_"fate-chan ¿estaremos juntas siempre?" claro nanoha es una promesa" "te amo fate-chan" "yo también nanoha yo también"_

Pero ¿a quien le dije eso?, ¿quien es fate? acaso fate ¿es una chica? entonces yo ¿me enamore de una chica? pero como si me dijo mi okasan me dijo que yo e estado prometida con yuuno desde que era una niña bueno tal ves eso solo fue mi imaginación ¿no? pero después del accidente que tu ve cuando niña perdí la memoria pero creo que no importa

**pov fate**

"okasan ya me voy"

"un minuto fate no te olvides de tu obento"

"gracias okasan"

"no hay problema hija" salí de mi casa no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que hoy me pasaría algo bueno llegue ala escuela abrí mi taquilla otra carta de un admirador pero es que acaso no se cansan de escribir cartas deje la carta ahí la recogería antes de irme subí a mi salón las clases empezaron pero no como todos los días la profesora dijo que había una alumna nueva mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que daban no podía ser era "!Nanoha¡" dije sin darme cuenta me había parado de mi asiento haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver

"señorita harlaown podría tomar asiento por favor"

"lo..lo siento profesora" pude notar una pequeña risilla por parte de ella

"como les decía esta es la señorita takamashi nanoha"

"muy buenos días soy takamashi nanoha sean amables conmigo por favor"

"bueno señorita takamashi ay un lugar vació frente a la señorita harlaown y como veo que ya se conocen pues ella se encargara de enseñarte la escuela"

"gracias profesora" dijo y se dirigió al asiento que se encontraba vació frente a mi

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta que por fin dio la hora del almuerzo

"mira nada mas la antisociable fate T. harlaown tiene una amiga aparte de mi me voy a poner celosa" decía mientras hacia unos pucheros graciosos

"hayate en que momento en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales te dije que eras mi amiga"

"ara ara fate-chan no tienes que decirme que soy tu mejor amiga por que mas bien lo demuestras jejeje" no me di cuenta de en que momento nanoha se salió de la multitud para posarse frente a nosotras

"nyahahaha creo que escuche mal pero de casualidad dijiste fate-chan"

"no escuchaste mal si lo dije ¿por que?"

"etto no por nada pero ¿quien es?"

"ella-le dijo señalándome-fate T. harlaown"

"tu eres la amiga de yuuno"

"¿yuuno? no es el cuatro ojos cara de hurón..." le logre tapar la boca a hayate antes de que siguiera algo comprometedor

"jeje pues no somos amigos del todo"

"harlaown-san puedo hablar contigo"

"fate...llámame fate... y ahora íbamos a comer con hayate ala sotea y como yo soy quien debe enseñarte la escuela ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Y allí hablamos mas tranquilas"

"claro nanoha-chan acompáñanos" dijo mi amiga hayate

"esta bien las acompañare con gusto" ya en la sotea quise empezar una conversación

"etto nanoha y de que me querías hablar"

"Ho...oh si etto pues el otro día que nos vimos tu me preguntaste si me acordaba de ti entonces quiere decir que tu me conocías de antes pero yo perdí la memoria en un accidente a los doce años y como nos acabábamos de mudar a mid-childa nadie sabia nada de mi solo mi familia y yuuno-kun... pero tu podrías contarme de mi pasado por que cuando le pregunto a mi okasan o yuuno-kun evaden el tema"

"bu...bueno yo te puedo contar todo pero no creo que tus padres quisieran..."

"por que"  
"¿Por qué, que?"

"por que ni tu ni mi familia ni yuuno-kun me quieren contar que paso antes de que perdiera la memoria"

_esa noche cuando nanoha se callo del árbol cerca de su ventana tratando de escapar para ir a verme fue la última vez que la vi por que luego de eso se mudaron pero..._

"nanoha ¿te contaron por que perdiste la memoria?"

"bueno me dijeron que estaba jugando con yuuno-kun pero me subí a un árbol pero pise una rama que se quebró por eso me caí y me golpee la cabeza y por eso perdí la memoria"

"pues algo parecido tiene con la realidad por que si te caíste de un árbol pero..." sonó la campana nunca había estado tan feliz que terminara el almuerzo

:::&/&%&%:::

**Continuara...**

Bueno pues esta historia de repente se me vino a la cabeza pensando en que tal ves los padres de nanoha sean de los que ven mal la relación de nanoha y fate pues bueno espero y las haiga gustado un poco y pues como antes tenia demasiados errores decidí corregirlo un poco y volverlo a subir a si que ojala y no tarde en actualizar sale pues dejen reviews onegai para que me animen mas

Adiós les deseo un gran día/tarde/noche

**pRiNCeCiiTaa De HieLoO...****


	2. recuerdos un tanto dolorosos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**

**::$%$%/::**

**MY FIRST AND ONLY LOVE**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS UN TANTO DOLOROSOS**

las horas pasaron lentamente quería saber cuál era la verdad detrás de mi pasado cuando por fin terminaron las clases espere a que fate-chan terminara de guardar sus cosas nos dirigíamos a la salida y me dijo

"na-nanoha esto yo tengo practica de… básquet… si básquet y pues me gustaría seguirte contando pero no puedo faltar" me dijo y parecía un poco nerviosa

"oye fate pero tu no prac….." le tapo la boca a hayate antes de terminar de decir y creo que diría algo que no quería que yo me enterara

"entonces creo que te esperare y…un momento" mi celular sonó era mi madre

"_si que pasa mama"_

"_hija recuerdas que hoy nos ayudarías en la cafetería al salir de la escuela dónde estás hoy está repleto y necesitamos personal"_

"_pero mama estoy con fate-chan puedes creerlo va en mi grupo y dice que sabe de mi pasado y está dispuesta a contarme a si que no me iré"_

"_está bien si no quieres venir yunno ira por ti al escuela esa tal fate siempre te ha tenido envidia aléjate de ella es mala influencia…."_no escuche que decía mi mama pues un recuerdo cruzo mi mente

**Flashback**

_"déjenme ver a nanoha" gritaba fate mientras presenciaba la pelea tras las escaleras_

_"NO… eres mala influencia para ella además esta es mi casa y de mando que te retires"_

_"que soy mala influencia para ella, pues esta bien pero yo estoy segura que nanoha no aprueba esto por que yo soy feliz a su lado como ella lo es al mío"_

_"niña tonta aléjate de ella" le dijo mi madre y cerro la puerta en su cara yo corrí a la puerta mi madre me sujeto y me llevo a mi habitación_

"_hija estas castigada no puedes salir de aquí mas que para comer y no puedes volver a ver a esa mugro…"_

"_¡no te refieras a si de fate-chan frente a mi!"_

"_solo digo la verdad es una mugrosa y no la puedes ver mas entendiste" tenia coraje y quería gritarle a mi madre que estaba equivocada _

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando el recuerdo termino me sentí mal y me desmaye

**Pov fate**

Vi que nanoha estaba peleando con su madre por teléfono no escuche lo que decían pero de repente vi como nanoha quedaba como piedra en su lugar fueron apenas 10 segundos y después vi como se desplomaba corrí y alcance a agarrarla antes de que se golpeara en el suelo le empecé a hablar pero no respondía se desmayo

"_nanoha, nanoha contesta hija estas bien"_ escuchaba decir a su madre por teléfono pero lo ignore preferí preocuparme por nanoha primero

"hayate la voy a llevar a la enfermaría creo que shamal todavía esta ay tu dile a su madre que no se preocupe"

"claro fate-chan solo llévala rápido ok" escuche decir a hayate y empecé a correr con nanoha en brazos rumbo a la enfermería no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que no fue mucho pues hayate acababa de alcanzarnos en la enfermaría cuando shamal salió nos dijo

"no se preocupen ella esta bien solo fue un simple desmayo creo que no a descansado bien pero ya esta mejor ¿Quién la llevara a su casa? Digo por si se desmaya otra ves"

"yo la llevare" le dije

"esta bien te la confió fate ¿quieren pasar a verla?"

Pasamos a verla ella ya parecía mucho mejor aunque parecía un ángel mientras dormía rose su mejilla con mi mano y ella empezó a abrir los ojos

"pe-perdón te levante"

"no te preocupes fate-chan espero no haberlas preocupado"

"vaya que nos preocupaste nanoha desplomarte a si nada mas"

"nya ha ha perdona fate-chan y creo que faltaste a tu practica de básquet también"

"¿practica? A si mi practica claro no te preocupes hablare con la profesora signum seguro lo entenderá" y enserio hablaría para entrar en el equipo pues si nanoha se entera se iba a enojar

"gracias por preocuparte fate-chan"

"Mmhp no ahí de que somos amigas ¿no? nanoha"

Después de esa platica nos dirigimos a casa de nanoha su madre estaba preocupada pero aun a si me quedaba viendo de una forma molesta

"buenas tardes señora takamashi"

"buenas tardes testarossa"

"madre se conocen"

"claro ya e tenido el placer"

"si igualmente"

"y a que debemos tu visita"

"solo acompañe a nanoha porque se sentía en poco mal"

"esta bien yo la cuidare ya te puedes retirar"

"¡MAMA! Fate me trajo hasta aquí es mi invitada-le dijo a su mama para después voltearse hacia mi- fate-chan no quieres pasar un momento"

"no te preocupes nanoha ya me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a mi mama a preparar la cena y mi hermano debe estar preocupado"

"esta bien fate-chan será para la próxima" dijo y yo me retire

Ok aquí esta el segundo capi me tarde por un pequeño problemita y la inspiración no llego hasta ahora cuídense y dejen comentarios

pRiNCeCiiTaa De HieLoO...**


	3. si el destino nos quiere juntas

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo a sus personajes para entretenimiento personal los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.

:::%&%$#&#:::

**MY FIRST AND ONLY LOVE**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**CAPITULO 3: SI EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTAS…**

Después de ese fugas recuerdo me quede muy pensativa lo que sabia asta ahora es que me ocultan algo de eso estaba segura ¿Por qué mi okasan no quería que yo hablara con fate?, ¿Por qué decía que era mala influencia? Fate no era así y ¿Por qué ella trata de evitar decirme la verdad?

Algo me querían ocultar y no sabía que, tenía que averiguar la verdad.

Fui al ático donde estaban guardadas todas las cosas viejas y busque los albúmenes de fotos de cuando era pequeña busque pero no tenia fotos eso era extraño.

Cuando me iba a dar por vencida y estaba apunto de bajar cayo una caja que no había revisado lo que contenía esa cara eran cosas muy viejas supongo que eran de cuando mis padres eran jóvenes; me puse a recoger todo u de un libro de cuentos cayo una foto, eran dos niñas pequeñas una pelirroja y una rubia ambas de coletas y sonreían a la cámara pero había algo peculiar la niña rubia tenia los ojos rojos.

Estaba claro fate y yo éramos amigas de pequeñas; cuando vi detrás de la foto note que tenía algo escrito.

"_para la niña mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos jamás, con mucho amor y cariño para mi novia nanoha, siempre juntas hasta el infinito"_

¡¿Que? Fate y yo éramos… ¿éramos pareja? pero si yo y yunno ahora estaba mas confundida no entendía nada.

Tenia que exigir una explicación baje a toda prisa a la sala y de pronto escucho voces que provienen del despacho de mi padre; reconocí la voces eran mis padres discutiendo, así me acerque un poco para oír mejor.

"_amor nanoha ya esta sospechando mas porque se encontró con esa testarossa"_

"_momoko no podemos seguir ocultándolo tenemos que decirle la verdad a nanoha recuerda lo que dijo el medico si queríamos que recuperara la memoria tenemos que contarle todo mostrarle fotos de pequeña"_

"_shiro te lo he dicho no ahí nada relevante en su pasado son lo que sabe es mas que suficiente no necesita mas tiene el amor de sus padres un prometido que la quiere mucho que mas puede pedir esta perfectamente asi que esta mejor así ahora te exijo que pidas tu cambio y nos larguemos de aquí no me gusta para nada que testarossa este rondando cerca de nanoha"_

"_esta bien momoko solo si asi dejas de molestar con el mismo tema pero que te quede claro que la verdad siempre sale a la luz"_

Porque, porque me esconden la verdad no es posible y lo peor es que mi mejor amigo y futuro prometido esta de su lado no puede ser no tengo a nadie.

Corrí a mi habitación me encerré y largue a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que no la dejan salir a jugar hasta que el sueño me venció y quede dormida.

**POV FATE**

Después de dejar a nanoha en su casa camine Asia la mía y me puse a pensar que no podía esconderle la verdad a nanoha ella tenia derecho a saber da igual lo que piensen sus padres yo la amo y la quiero a mi lado.

Estaba decidido le diría todo a nanoha mañana en la escuela.

Primero me dirigí a casa de hayate y después de mucho insistirle a signum logre que me inscribiera el equipo de básquet.

Ya era tarde aproximadamente las siete de la noche no me preocupe por llegar tarde pues se que lindy-okasan y chrono-onnisan no iban a estar ambos tenían asuntos que atender, pero había algo me sentía extraña como si alguien me siguiera era muy extraño asi que acelere el paso y cuando llegue a casa me sentí segura.

Después de darme un baño y ponerme mi pijama estaba sobre la cama pensando más bien recordando como pasaron las cosas.

**Flash back**

_Vi a lo lejos una pequeña niña de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules como el mar siendo amenazada por un grupo de niños._

_Algo que aprendí en las calles es no metas las manos al fuego por nadie pues tal vez ese alguien te de una puñalada en la espalda asi que decidí seguir mi camino no di ni tres pasos cuando escuche un gritillo de horror de parte de esa niña y algo en mi interior me dijo 'ayúdala' no lo pensé dos veces y ya estaba encarando a esos maleantes._

_Me superaban en numero y creo que asta iban armados pero no podía dejar a esa niña ahí sola a pesar que era una desconocida._

"_oh miren alguien decidió unirse a la diversión"_

"_jaja tiene razón jefe y no esta nada mal"_

"_oh whero esta rubia esta bien vistosa" *_

"_oigan amigos no quiero problemas así que mejor denme paso mi amiga y yo tenemos prisa- le dijo a los tipos frente a mi- oye pelirroja te eh estado buscando donde te habías metido" dije esto ultimo volteando a ver a la chica. _

"_y si nos negamos a darte paso 'rubia" dijo el que supongo era el jefe tomándome de la barbilla_

"_¡pues me abriré paso sola!" le respondí en pujando su mano para que me soltara_

"_oye niña tonta al jefe no le hablas asi ok" y como que el tipo agregaría algo mas pero ya no lo dijo porque el jefe le hiso una seña con la mano para que se callara._

"_quiero ver como lo intentas" voltee a ver a la chica de mirada de mar un momento y con la con una mirada le di a entender que en cuanto pudiera corra ella lo entendió y asintió._

_Después de eso me decidí empuje al jefe de ellos y cuando cayo le dije a la chica susurrando corre; no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, poco después los dos compinches del tipo en el suelo se me abalanzaron y trate de soltarme lo mas que pude pero no fue suficiente._

_Ambos tipos me sujetaron de los brazos y el jefe empezó a caminar en círculos frente a mí._

"_vaya, vaya al parecer tu amiguita cobriza te abandono- voltee a ver algo que ya sabia – um que mal tu que metes el pellejo por ella y se va como si nada vamos fate crees que me trago el cuento de que es tu amiga jajaja" _

"_tu… ¿como sabes mi nombre?" ahora que lo veía bien ¡era el gato! un traficante de drogas y ladrón muy conocido en las calles oh dios en que problema me e metido_

"_por favor fate dime quien no te conoce eres famosa en estas calles por que no metes el pellejo por nadie eres 'el lobo solitario' mejor conocido como bardiche o no" yo solo asentí con la cabeza_

"_mira hoy me agarraste de buenas y te dejare ir pero solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Quién es ella y porque te intereso? acaso ¿te gusta?" _

"_no tengo idea de quien sea solo no se no quería que le hicieran daño"_

"_jefe mire que encontramos corriendo por el callejón" dijo una voz que venia de la calle._

"_ágamos una cosa bardiche yo suelto a esa niña pelirroja si tu haces un trabajo para mi" no se la verdad que fue lo que me incito a aceptar, no se si fue su mirada atemorizada, o tal vez el saber que no tenia otra salida si quería ver sus ojos color mar brillando._

"_dale, acepto pero ya suéltenla" con un movimiento de su mano el tipo que sostenía a la chica de lindos ojos azules la soltó._

"_que buena decisión tomaste fate bueno te espero mañana aquí para decirte que vas a hacer adiós bardiche" luego de eso se fueron ya mañana me esperaba un día pesado así que yo también ya me iba cuando una mano tomo mi muñeca_

"_¿Ahora que quieres? ¿No me has metido en suficientes problemas ya?" después de gritarle porque estaba enojada pues no quería trabajar para don gato y su pandilla** eran trabajos sucios y no quería para nada involucrarme._

"_e… etto yo… yo solo te… te quería dar las gra… gracias por a… ayudarme" lo decía muy nerviosa _

"_ya dale no ahí de que adiós"_

"_e… espera yo etto no se regresar a mi casa" se veía muy asustada_

"_y que quieres que yo haga eh ya han sido muchos problemas por una noche" me dispuse a caminar vi que ella aun un poco asustada se metió en un callejón ah demonios es que acaso no aprende los callejones son peligrosos_

_Cuando vi que unos vagabundos la empezaron a seguir corrí_

"_eh ¿pero no te dije que no te separaras de mi? Vamos rápido" ella se sorprendió iba a decir algo pero ya no lo dijo y yo le tome la mano y la dirigí asta llegar a la calle_

"_¿pero no me habías dicho que me fuera sola?" dijo cuando estábamos lejos de los vagabundos_

"_si pero eres torpe y te metiste en donde no debes"_

"_bueno yo no sabia"_

"_y ahora dime ¿Dónde vives?"_

"_oh por sakuradai"_

"_que bien estamos cerca"_

"_umhp- carraspeo- si estamos cerca" como que iba a decir algo pero no lo dijo vi que tenia la mirada baja y cuando seguí su mirada vi que apuntaba a que estábamos tomadas de las manos._

"_oh yo lo siento enserio no me di cuenta"_

"_mm no te preocupes no importa" poco después llegamos a donde era su casa así que a una cuadra de llegar me despedí y me dispuse a irme _

"_e… espera"_

"_mm que pasa" dije volteándome_

"_porque te quedas aquí"_

"_mm pues ahí muchas patrulla tus padre están preocupados así que ve rápido estas cerca"_

"_espera pero no me has dicho tu nombre"_

"_oh soy fate… testarossa y el tuyo" dude un poco en darle mi nombre completo pero no supuse en ella un peligro_

"_yo soy takamashi nanoha bueno un gusto fate-chan gracias por acompañarme a casa pero ¿te veré de nuevo?"_

"_para ti será mejor que no"_

"_eh pero porque no tu me agradas ¿por donde vives?"_

"_será mejor que no nos veamos además no me conoces bien así que no puedes decir que te agrado y pues todo esto es mi casa"_

"_si, si me agradas no te conozco bien pero se ve que eres una buena persona y te quiero preguntar si, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?"_

"_eh haya esta la niña que estamos buscando" grito un tipo a lo lejos y rápidamente llegaron la policía y los padres de nanoha_

"_oh hija que bueno que estas bien donde te metiste te hemos estado buscando"_

"_eh perdón okasan es que me perdi pero fate-chan me trajo de vuelta a casa" vi como su madre me echaba una mirada de desprecio y asco _

"_oh ¿es una amiga tuya nanoha?"_

"_si y por eso te pido permiso para que pase la noche en casa"_

"_oh claro hija lo que sea para mi niña consentida"_

_Después de esa noche nanoha y yo nos hicimos muy amigas las mejores después el amor nació entre nosotras hasta que su madre logro separarnos._

_Después de que nanoha se mudara de uminari me encontré con dos pequeñas niñas que apenas se podían defender sus nombres son teana y subaru*** ellas se convirtieron en mis protegidas y la ultima ves que las vi fue cuando me encontraron robando en una tienda un par de panes y queso pues no aviamos comido nada en días me enviaron a un reformatorio donde la comandante lindy se entero porque lo hice y poco después me adopto._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ahora que recordaba todo eso me di cuenta que tenia que ir a uminari a ver que paso con teana y subaru esas pequeñas a las que les enseñe todos mis trucos de como defenderse solas.

::$#&#$&::

*es de una obra en la que actué de ahí esa línea

**'El gato y su pandilla' es una caricatura que veía de pequeña no se si alguien lo haya visto tambien

***si ya se que teana y subaru son del equipo de nanoha pero en esta ocasión puse que fate fue quien las entreno para sobrevivir en las calles (si fate era de la calle cuando era pequeña tratare de explicarlo en otro capitulo)

Hola queridos lectoras/es pues por fin acordándome de esta historia jeje como es la inspiración que viene y va no es posible creo que un año sin actualizar jejej pues por fin de nuevo dejando un capitulo mas y espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en subirlo.

Lo hice largo para compensar todo el tiempo que no actualice este capi sobrepasa las 2000 palabras wow mi record jajaj ok no pues ya nos vemos pronto chao

Pues tuve que cortar el capi porque iba a ser mas largo pero no quería aburrir

pRiiNCeSiTaa De HiieLoO..**


End file.
